In April 1989, the NIDCD published its first National Strategic Research Plan, which included a recommendation that hearing-impaired people should be recruited to the field of auditory and vestibular research. NIDCD's efforts have recently resulted in a cohort of postdoctoral researchers and faculty members investigating the auditory system who themselves are deaf or hard-of-hearing (D/HoH). The emergence of these researchers presents an unique opportunity to hold an auditory symposium presented by six D/HoH auditory research scientists. In addition, the symposium will mark a significant milestone in NIDCD's ongoing recruitment of D/HoH auditory research scientists from their training and mentorship phase into contributing participants in the nation's scientific research enterprise. This application seeks funding for a Research Symposium, "From Cochlea to Cortex: Understanding Auditory Dysfunction", to be held at the Biennial International AG Bell convention in Anaheim, California on June 27, 2004. The symposium will focus on auditory development, mechano-electrical transduction, ototoxicity, and cognitive processes. A major interest of scientists and AG Bell participants alike is the impact that new research will have on advancing the rehabilitation of hearing loss. This symposium would be similar in approach to "The Role of Audition in Spoke Language Development", held in July 2002, with NIH support. Drawing over 1700 participants, including parents, professionals who work with hearing impaired children, and adults with hearing loss, the previous symposium was one of the most highly rated and attended education sessions at the 2002 convention. The current symposium will present the work in a straightforward manner, to appeal to an audience of consumers and professionals who are interested in hearing loss but do not necessarily have a scientific background. Each of the speakers will review the latest advances in auditory research, present their own current findings, and a moderator will guide question and answer sessions to ensure the entire symposium is accessible to all attendees. Products will include a bilingual brochure announcing the symposium for dissemination beyond AG Bell's members, publicity in all of AG Bell periodicals, a bilingual proceedings document with summaries of each speaker's remarks, and open captioned videos. [unreadable] [unreadable]